Letter for You
by Kirigane Kazuka
Summary: Saat pertama kali kau datang, aku mencoba mengajarkanmu semua yang ku ketahui. Tapi, saat aku kembali.. Kau telah jauh berada di depanku. Ingin rasanya ku menyapamu, melihat senyummu yang dahulu selalu terkembang. Tapi apa daya, kau tak meresponku. Bacalah suratku ini, surat terakhirku untukmu. One Shoot! Gak ada hubungannya sama SAO#plak. Gak bisa bikin Summary dan One Shoot!


Date : 20-October-2013

User In : Kirigane Kazuka

Ohayou! Ini adalah Fanfiction One shoot pertamaku! Entah kenapa tiba-tiba pengen nulis.. Fanfiction ini gak ada hubungannya sama cerita asli, cuma ngambil latar tempatnay doang.. #plak. Ok, karena yang ini aku nulis ikutin kata hati aku, kalau ada kata yang nggak nyambung.. Gomen..

_START!_

Title : Letter for You

Author : Kirigane Kazuka

Summary : Saat pertama kali kau datang, aku mencoba mengajarkanmu semua yang ku ketahui. Tapi, saat aku kembali.. Kau telah jauh berada di depanku. Ingin rasanya ku menyapamu, melihat senyummu yang dahulu selalu terkembang. Tapi apa daya, kau tak meresponku. Bacalah suratku ini, surat terakhirku untukmu.

Warning : Typo and Friend bisa berkeliaran..

Disclaimer : I don't own Sword Art Online, Anime Sword Art Online belong to the owner, Reki Kawahara.

I just own this Fanfiction.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Happy Reading Minna-san ! ^-^

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Chapter I = Letter**

Dear Yuuko..

Aku tahu, dulu memang aku yang membuat kita terjatuh di mimpi buruk ini. Aku ingin meminta maaf sedalam-dalamnya. "Gomen.. Gomen.. Aku telah membuat kita terjebak ke dalam Death Game ini.." itulah kata yang pertama kali kuucapkan setelah aku menyadari kita mungkin tak dapat kembali. Kau hanya tersenyum, perlahan memelukku. "Kau tahu? Yang penting kita bersama. Lupakanlah hal yang ada di masa ini.. Masa lalu..". Kau tumbuh perlahan menjadi kuat. Berkat aku yang telah mengajarkanmu semua yang ku ketahui.

Saat aku pergi, kau mengharapkanku kembali. Ahh.. Aku berpikir andai aku bisa tak pergi jauh darimu.. Tapi, apa dayaku? Selama ini.. Aku berjuang keras agar bisa kembali. Satu tahun kulewati tanpa dirimu. Aku ingin kembali.. Kembali ke tempatmu yang menungguku selalu.. "Berjuanglah!". Satu kata itu, membuatku bangkit. Aku akan kembali untukmu!

Aku kembali.. Aku ada disini.. Tapi, dimana dirimu? Oh, kau telah jauh berada di depanku. Tanganku melambai, berteriak memanggil namamu. Kumohon.. Responlah.. Ingin rasanya aku melompat dari Aincard ini. Bayang-bayang masa lalu yang indah tak lagi ada. "Go.. Gomen.. Aku tak bisa menjaga agar kau tak pergi terlalu jauh.". Responlah.. Kumohon.. Sekali saja.. Senyummu tak lagi mengembang, Tawamu lenyap. Kau berpikir ini adalah akhir, tak seperti dulu.

Hari itupun datang. Saat dimana Kirito membuat kita semua keluar dari Death Game ini. Dipikiranku, namamu berputar. "Apa kau ada disini?". Aku tahu, sebagai salah satu anggota Guild teratas, kau tak akan mau melihatku dari sudut pandang manapun. Aku menghampirimu, hanya bayangmu yang dapat kugapai. Kenapa? Kenapa? Ingin kuputar waktu kembali. Hari dimana kita berdiri bersama di Aincard saat pertama kali. Atau mungkin saat aku hampir terbunuh? Mungkin lebih baik... Aku mundur, menjauh..

Saat itu, di sekolah. "Ohayou! Kau Reana yang memakai Username Yuuko kan?"tanyaku. "Iya, kau sendiri siapa?"tanyamu kembali. Deg. Jantungku rasanya berhenti, terlalu lama. Kau meninggalkan diriku. "Ngg.. A.. Aku Zea, Usernameku Violet.. Se.. Sepeerrtinnya.. aku harus pergi!"kataku terbata-bata, kemudian pergi. Ditengah perkataanku itu. Air mataku menetes. Saat itu kau terpaku, diam. Tapi, aku tak mau bertemu denganmu lagi. Selamanya. Sampai.. hari dimana kau mengingatku akan datang.

Sepertinya cukup ya suratku? Tapi, aku ingin memberi tahu kepadamu satu hal. Kau tak akan pernah bertemu denganku lagi. Setidaknya, di dunia nyata. Sebaiknya, aku temui aku di Death game yang lain. Aku akan menunggu. Sampai kapanpun. Sampai kau mengingatku.. Yuuko.. Gomen ya, telah membuatmu pergi jauh. Sekarang, bersenang-senanglah bersama teman-temanmu. Aku ingin mencari cara agar kau mengingatku. Sepertinya, jika kaku sudah membaca surat ini, berarti kau sudah mengingat namaku kan? Ya.. jaga agar teman-temanmu tak bernasib seperti diriku.

From your Death game friend,

Sakuya Zea A.K.A Violet

* * *

Words : 625

Pendek banget ya kayaknya.. Gomen kalau cuma bisa menghadirkan Kirito di Fic ini. Soalnya aku cuma ingin menunjukan perasaan aku kepada seorang sahabatku. Baiklah, mohon dukungannya ya!

User Out : Kirigane Kazuka


End file.
